Life Continued After Midna Goes Home
by Milinkfan89
Summary: What happens after Midna goes home? Link continues his life as the hero of Hyrule with Zelda at his side...but as he roams Hyrule he begins to wonder...is there another way to Midna? RERATED M!
1. Chapter 1

This is right at the end of twilight princess this is what happens while midna smashes the mirror and goes to the twilight realm and I do NOT own twilight princess or any of the characters I use from the game

Chapter one: Goodbye Midna

Midna's P.O.V.

I look at link sadly as a golden tear slides down my cheek "link i…i…see you later" the tear falls and I push it with my hand and it hits the mirror as it cracks and shatters I run up the steps looking at him crying as I am teleported back to my realm

Link's P.O.V.

I stare at midna and run forward helpless to do anything as she is teleported back to her realm leaving the portal shattered and closed I stare at where she was tears falling from my eyes she was my partner we had traveled all of Hyrule even unmapped parts we had defeated evil together and then she had done this I was in tears as I stare at the place where the portal had been

Zelda's P.O.V.

I look at the place where the portal is I had known she was going to do this…our souls had been as one no matter how short…I hadn't had enough courage to tell link and now this had happened I was mad at myself for not telling him I looked at him wondering if maybe I should hug him but then I not no he might not like it so I just watched him waiting for him to be ready to leave

Link's P.O.V.

I cried for a while until I heard zelda's voice I had admitted I forgot she was even there as she spoke "are you ready to go link?" I wiped away my tears and turned around and nodded "yes…let's go" I walked past her heading back to the lake

Zelda's P.O.V.

"yes…let's go" I follow him wondering if I should have given him more time then shakes it off and looks at him as we walk "where are we going?" he kept walking and answered me "Ordan village…home…" I was excited as I followed him I hadn't been to Ordan village since I was twelve and I now I got to go back…but with link! I followed him smiling


	2. Ordan Village,Home

I really wanted to wait before I wrote more…but I couldn't wait so I went ahead and wrote more anyway hoped you guys liked the first chapter

Chapter Two:Home…

Midna: why would they like it?

Me:…

Midna: I mean it's not like you spent a lot of time on it

Me: you were right link she is mean…

Link: I told you…

Midna: SHUT UP!

Me: uhh…okay…let's start the fiction then!

Midna: they won't like it…

Link: SHUT UP MIDNA!

Link's P.O.V.

I walked through Faron woods it had been several months since I had been home and I about to be there I was excited but also filled with sorrow because I still missed Midna I walked through the woods Zelda following behind me the Master Sword strapped to my back my shield covering it as Zelda spoke "Link…are these woods safe?" I kept walking looking around "they should be they were safe until the day the twilight spread across the woods…if they were to become dangerous again…I don't know what it would mean…" I kept walking as Zelda followed close behind me "Link I'm scared…"

Zelda's P.O.V.

"Link I'm scared…" I followed him as he spoke "I'll protect you Zelda" I smiled I liked the idea of him protecting me I looked ahead as I saw a path I remembered it as the path that led to Ordan Village I ran ahead and only stopped once I ran into the village Link following me "eager to get here?" he said with a laugh I nodded and smiled as I saw the children play "it's been so long…"

He smiled and walked ahead of me it had been along time for him to he hadn't been here since his journey began a year ago I walked after him and a girl ran up and hugged Link "I thought you were dead Link…" he hugged back "why did you think that Illia?" she looked at him "you were gone so long…never do that to me again…" he looked uncomfortable as he nodded "I won't…" the girl smiled and then looked at me "Princess Zelda!" she backed away from Link blushing she must not have noticed me until now I smiled at her "Hello Illia"

Links P.O.V.

"Hello Illia" I watched Zelda smile and then walk up to Illia and hand her something "Zelda…?" she looked puzzled as she looked at the object in her hand I looked at it and saw it was a bracelet and gasped "I want you to keep this Illia" she smiled and then put it on nodding as I watched Zelda Illia ran to her house to speak to the mayor…her father… I looked at Zelda "why did you give her that?" she smiled "no reason…can we go to your house now?...I'm kind of tired…" I nodded "yes….yes we can"

I walked down the path to my house with a smile Zelda followed me and we got there I showed her inside "umm…there's only one bed…" she looked at it and seemed to blush as she said "well then we will have to share it…" I nodded and then laid down Zelda laying beside me as I moved trying to give her most of the room.

Zelda's P.O.V.

I smiled as I laid in the bed and he wrapped his arms around me I felt his body untense and relaxe and I knew he was asleep as I smiled snuggling into him I soon fell asleep in his arms feeling safe in his embrace.


	3. Shadows And Regrets

A/N/-/ I'm a milink fan so it's really hard for me to keep writing this but I promised I Zelda I would…oh well…

Zelda: yes you did so be quiet and keep writing!

Me: ok ok…sheesh…/-

Link's P.O.V.

I woke up some time later and I froze when I realized I was holding Zelda it felt wrong to be in the same bed with a woman…it felt more wrong to be holding her this close…I got up and grabbed all of my equipment making sure I didn't wake Zelda up and then I walked outside heading to the spirit spring it had been awhile since I had been home and it had been even longer since I had been at the spring…my last memories of the spring were of me meeting the spirit for the first time…

Zelda's P.O.V.

I woke up later and then looked around realizing link wasn't in the bed with me anymore I stood up and stretched before looking around in his house finding the restroom I took a shower after I got out all I had on was a towel I suddenly realized I didn't have any other clothes I kinda panicked but then I noticed a note on the table it was from Link it said that if I took a shower he had got a dress from someone in town and he left it in the closet I found it and put on the dress before walking outside wondering where he had gone.

I walked out of his yard and back into the village looking around I walked to the mayors house it had been awhile besides I wanted to talk with Links friend Illia again I walked past several houses blushing as I noticed several people staring at me in disbelief they must not be used to me being here yet I walked up the mayors door and knocked on it.

Mayors Bo's P.O.V.

I heard a knock on the door and answered it I gasped as I saw the princess "P-Princess Zelda? Is something wrong?" I quickly cleaned her off somewhere to sit and sat across from her as she said "no nothings wrong…I just wanted to ask you something…"

Zelda's P.O.V.

"no nothings wrong…I just wanted to ask you something…" I sat down looking at Bo as he said "well go ahead Princess" I smiled at him "Please…call me Zelda…and I wanted to ask you if you knew where Link was?" he shook his head "I'm sorry Zelda but I haven't seen him" I sighed and then Illia walked up behind her dad and smiled at me "Link went to the Spirit Spring Zelda" I smiled at her as I got up "Thank you Illia…" I smiled and then left heading for the Spirit Spring it had been awhile since I had been there to…and I owed the Spirit my thanks…Link wouldn't have been able to defeat Gannondorf without the Spirits' help…I thought of this as I walked back into the woods heading to the Ordan Spring.

Link's P.O.V.

I sat in the water thinking of the words Russel had told me so long ago when I had sat in this same exact spot…I had been a lot different back then…I looked at the spring as the tears started to come again and I draw my sword slashing at the water "why midna why?...WHY!" I fall to my knees tears streaming from my eyes as I stare at the spring I don't notice Zelda come up behind me "Link…" I turn to her tears streaming from my eyes and I look down "tell me…do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" I sit down with Zelda beside me the tears still streaming from my eyes "they say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs…the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world" I look up as the tears stop "that is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight…" I sigh as Zelda puts an arm around me comforting me as I say once again "why Midna?...Why" I sigh as I look down.

/Midnas P.O.V.

I sit in my throne sighing tears in my eyes "I miss him…" I think as I sit their yelling at any of the servants who come close to me "GO AWAY!" they quickly leave as I sit there crying not a day goes by that I don't think of him…and how much I miss him…every night I wake up from the same nightmare of losing Link again and again and again…several times I think of going back…but the mirror can only be fixed with the power of the queen and I refuse to marry any but Link…I continue to cry as I think of him… "I shouldn't have broken it…" I cry more knowing that ill live the rest of my life without ever seeing my Link again…/

Zeldas P.O.V.

I look at Link wanting to help him…but I know of no other way back to the twilight realm…I sit with him beside me sighing hating myself for not telling him Midna was going to do that…

A/N-/From now on I'm going to have scenes where we go to Midnas life and see how she's coping with it all… which makes you wonder…is she desperate enough to see Link that she will get married and become queen?...we can only wait and see…/


	4. Links AttemptsZant revenge

A/N-/I have to many ideas for this story all in all I am true to my Love of Milink…

Zelda: I thought this was supposed to be about ME and link not MIDNA and link…

Me: umm…i…uh…

Zelda: …jerk/

Links P.O.V.

I get up and pick a piece of horseshoe grass and blow into it as Epona runs to my side I hop onto her and look at Zelda "come on…" she looks back at me "where are we going?" I look back at her "I don't know yet…I'm going to find a way to get back to Midna" she smiles and then hops onto Epona wrapping her arms around me as I ride Epona we head into Faron woods. Zelda tightens her grip on me as we keep going we ride into Hyrule Field and I ride straight through it.

Zeldas P.O.V.

As I rode on the back of Epona holding Link I had a mix of emotions I was happy he was trying to find a way back to Midna but I was also full of jealousy because I knew if he got back to her he would be with her…and I loved we traveled through Hyrule Field I tightened my grip more "where are we going?" he didn't even look back. "Telma's Bar…" I nodded I had expected as much.

Links P.O.V.

I hopped off Epona as we reached CastleTown I helped Zelda down and I ran inside the city going straight to Telma's Bar. I ran into it throwing the doors open and Telma looked at me "well hey hun it's been quite awhile…" I nodded "yes Telma it has…but is Shad here?" she shook her head "no hun…Ashei is though…she was the last person with Shad I'd ask her…" I nodded and then walked over to the corner where Ashei was she looked at me "Link! It's been so long" I nod and smile "yes it has…have you seen Shad lately?" she nods at me "yes…why?" I look at her "where was he going?" she looks at me "he was heading to some place in the desert…umm…I think it was called…" I look at her and then we speak in unison "The Mirror Chamber" she looked at me. "so you've heard of it…" I nod and then run out side where Zelda was standing waiting patiently.

Zelda's P.O.V.

I look at Link "where to now?" he looks back as we leave the city getting back on Epona he then speaks tears in his eyes "the mirror chamber…" I gulp and then hold on tight as he looks ahead making Epona go faster.

{Midnas P.O.V.}

{I leave the castle walking outside heading to the place where the portal was as I look at its broken form a few shards still in the edges of it. I place a hand on one of the larger shards and I see a glimpse of Light I then stand up looking at it "I want to go back so badly…but…I can't…not until I'm queen…and I will never marry anyone but Link" I turn around heading back but then I freeze as I hear a voice. "well princess it's been awhile…" I speak my voice less than a whisper "no…not possible…" he laughs "oh but it is princess" I teleport into my castle then run to my room locking the door. "Calm down Midna…it was just your imagination…" I freeze as I hear him behind me "No princess it wasn't…I'm still here" I slowly turn around then back away falling onto the bed looking at Zant terrified "Your supposed to be dead…" he grins and then stands over me looking down at me "But I'm not…"}

Link's P.O.V.

I jump off of Epona as I walk up to Shad as he stares at the broken mirror shocked ."Shad!...do you know of a way into the Twilight realm?" He looks at me "the mirror…but it's broken" I sigh in frustration "I need to get back into the Twilight realm!" he looks down then back up "I know of a way…but it's risky…" I look at him. "I'm willing to risk my life…" he nodded "There is a way…You know of the temple of time?" I nod "yes why…" he looks at me his eyes serious. "The portal can teleport you to the Twilight realm…but you need to collect several hidden items…The Twilight Robe…The Twilight Sword…The Twilight Necklace…And finally…The Twilight crystal…once you have all of these things you must put them all on and enter the portal in the temple of time…but you must do it as dusk falls…if anything goes wrong…you will die…" I nod and I look back at him "I understand…" he hands me his sword "this is the Twilight sword…please…be careful Link"

Zelda's P.O.V.

I listen to Shad then look at Link worried "your going to risk your life?" he nods and we get back on Epone. "Midna is my life…" I wince as I hear him say this and I look at the sword Shad gave him as we head out to wherever it is we were going. Shad had handed Link a map and had said something about one item leading to another I didn't understand it but Link did apparently so I held him tight worrying.

A/N/-dun dun dun! Zants back…and he's mad…what will happen when Midna has to face him alone? And will Link make it back to his love in time? And poor Zelda worrying about Links life at the same time that her heart is burning with jealously/


	5. Midnas hopeLinks determanation

Link's P.O.V.

"where do we go now? To find the other items?" Zelda sighed "I don't know Link…I really don't…"

-/three months later/-

Link's P.O.V.

I stand in an offensive position I was in the temple in the desert again Shad's map had led me to belive there was another chamber once you got the room I fought Stallord in…the problem was that it was right. I had made my way back there and then used the spinner to open up a new chamber. It had been a side dungeon with its own challenges and tricks now I was in the final room and there was Stallord…but with all of his skin…he had been recreated by the power of the twilight crystal. I could see it in his forehead…all I knew was I had to kill him and get that crystal. He ran at me,he looked more like a beast now a type of Bull that had been horribly mutated he had Red eyes,Black skin,and Twisted Demonic horns in his forehead. I jumped and rode the spinner along the wall hacking at his horns when I got high enough I had done this three times now with my last hack one of his horns fell off and he roared in anger shaking the temple I fell from the wall landing on the ground helpless to defend myself. I then saw a blight streak of Light and an Arrow of Light ran and hits Stallord smack dab in the middle of his head right on his crystal and he roared in annoynce. "ZELDA! Don't hit the crystal…we need it!"

Zelda's P.O.V.

I saw Link in trouble and fired an Arrow of Light right at the crystal in Stallord's head I was a little annoyed when he yelled at me so I yelled back. "where do I hit him then?" Link got to his feet and tried to distract Stallord "Hit his horns!" I realized this was right his horns did seem to be sensitive so I fired another Arrow and it hit the horn breaking it clean off and Stallord roared loudly before collapsing. Link walked forward and he picked the crystal up and put in somewhere safe as he turned I screamed "LINK WATCH OUT!" Stallord was getting back up Link turned and then ran as he got to me I turned and he stopped before taking out his bomb bag and lighting it on fire he threw it at Stallord then ran "GO that was enough bombs to bring this temple down!" we ran and then once we got out we heard a giant explosion and the temple started shaking I ran and then Me and Link teleported away using the portal.

"Link…never do that…again…" I sighed as we appeared outside of the temple and I walked to the mirror chamber it had been three months ago that Shad had told us about the second way. I had the weirdest feeling something was wrong…I suddenly wanted to get to the Twilight Realm as fast as possible.

{Midna's P.O.V.}

{I Sat in my room crying and fearing Zant's monthly visits the first time when he had came back and cornered me in my room he had done something that was low even for him I burst into tears as I remembered what had happened and then I placed my hands on my stomach protectively as I spoke my voice barely then more then a whisper "I won't let him hurt you…I won't…" I smiled as I felt slight kick and I relaxed knowing Link would save me…I didn't know how but he would find a way back to me…he would save me… "Link…please…hurry…" My smile faded as I sensed Him,Zant would be back very soon and I was suddenly scared of what he would do to me and tears appeared in my eyes. "Link…please please hurry…"}

Link's P.O.V.

We now had three of the needed items we had the twilight sword the twilight robe and the twilight crystal all we needed now was the twilight necklace "now where to?" Zelda looked at me "they seemed to be in the places you found the mirror shards and the mirror chamber…" I nodded Getting what she was hinting at. "so we should head to…" we spoke in unison "yeta and yetos mansion …" I nodded and then hopped onto Epona's back as we headed up the mountain head to visit yeta and yeto. I had a hunch Yeta had a new necklace and that she was sick I had a hunch that this time I would be doing the exact same thing I did last time.


	6. So close

Link's P.O.V.

I walked into yeta and yeto's living room noticing Yeto walking into the kitchen. "Link…what you do here?" he asked curiously and I smiled at him.

"hi yeto…I'm here because I was wondering if you had seen a necklace with a place where a crystal belongs but its not there…?"

He nodded. "oh yes… found it in snow, gave it to yeta… " I sighed.

"Where is yeta now?" He looked at me.

"Yeta is in her room…you want soup?" He asked and I nodded as he handed me a bottle of soup. "Soup good for you"

I nodded and then stood up and walked into Yeta's room and I sighed as I saw a door open and a set of stairs. "Here I go again…"

Zelda's P.O.V.

I followed Link I had been quiet the whole time and I stood behind him as he walked down the stairs I followed him then I gasped as I heard a slam and the door behind us closed. "Link Yeto locked us in…"

He shook his head as he kept walking. "Yeto never leaves the kitchen or the living room until after I have beaten up Yeta…" I gasped.

"Why would you beat her up…" Link shook his head.

"You'll see when we get to wherever she is…" I walked behind him not beliving that he would beat up a woman. "The twilight magic turns her evil…and she gets changed into this twilight beast…" I followed him thinking. 'oh…that explains it…' I screamed as a giant spider jumped out of the shadows.

"KILL IT KILL IT!" Link killed it then looked at me and held me close as I trembled terrified.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded I loved being this close to him.

"Spiders just scare me…" He held my hand as we kept walking going deeper into Yeta's closet.

{Midna's P.O.V.}

{I had tears in my eyes as I thought of what Zant would do when he found out about the baby I knew he would abuse her magic once she was born so as he walked into the room I tried to best to hide the fact that I was carrying his child "Hello Princess…how have you been…" I glared at him my eyes full of hate.

"What do you want Zant…"He smirked.

"It's that time of month again…" He hit me hard and I held the spot where he hit me tears in my eyes.

"Why are you doing this…"I said and he growled at me.

"Because you Betrayed me and all your people when you helped that FOOL Link" I lost my temper as I heard him talking about my Link I stood up and slapped him harder then he hit me using some of my magic.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT LINK!" He growled mad at me and he grabbed me by my neck as I gasped trying to get air I used my magic again blasting him into a wall as my hands started to glow blue.

"I'll kill you princess…" I wasn't done yet and he was really pissing me off as I pointed at him using my full power as he started screaming and bursts of light streamed from his body as he exploded leaving a huge burst of light in his place.

"What have I done…"I trembled suddenly scared…in a month he would be back…and he would be mad…and stronger than before. I placed my hands on my stomach thinking of what Zant did to me the first time he came back and I started crying again. "Link…I need you…Please hurry!" I spoke using the full force of my magic hoping that he got the message.}

Link's P.O.V.

I jumped out of the way as Yeta threw a shard of ice at where I had been a moment ago and I watched her surprised she wasn't fighting the same way she fought last time I jumped out of the way as another ice shard hit where I had been then I froze my blood going cold as I heard Midna's voice in my mind. 'Link…I need you…please hurry!' I was frozen from shock as another ice shard came flying my way I was unable to move and I was to shocked to be scared.

Zelda's P.O.V.

I went wide-eyed as Link froze. "LINK MOVE!" I pulled out my bow of light and pulled the string back before releasing it an Arrow of Light breaking through the shard and hitting Yeta's gigantic ice shield and it shattered into pieces. This seemed to wake link up and he jumped up holding his sword with both hands. "YAHH" He drove the sword straight into the last piece of her ice shield and it cracked and shattered as she fell unconscious and the necklace vanished before reappearing in the middle of the room. I looked at it full of sadness and joy…link could get back to Midna now…but then he would be with her…his love for her was obvious…I sighed and left the room teleporting back to Yeta's room using the portal.

Link's P.O.V.

I stood up and yeto ran into the room hugging yeta tightly and I laughed unable to resist feeling a bit of de ja vu before going to the middle of them room and picking up the necklace placing the crystal in the slot and I smiled I now had all four items I needed to get back to Midna…and I had the strangest feeling she needed me I headed back to Zelda and we left heading to the Temple of Time.

A/N-/hmmm…Zelda's jealous…is she jealous enough to sabotage Link? And poor Midna scared for her life…if Link doesn't get back to her soon…Zant will get his revenge again…and all the while Midna's carrying Zant's daughter…/-


	7. old faces

Link's P.O.V.

Zelda held onto me as we rode back to Ordan Village and I tied Epona up and then walked into my house. Zelda followed close behind me. "so we are stopping?" I nodded. "we can go tomorrow…" I laid down and soon fell asleep.

Zelda's P.O.V.

I watched Link fall asleep. I saw my chance and took the Twilight Robe replacing it with a fake. I put it away and then laid down with Link soon falling asleep myself.

(-scene change temple of time-)

I walked behind Link as we passed several things and obstacles. Soon enough we were at the Temple Of Time. Link walked forward sticking the Twilight Sword in the stone I held up the robe and my bow. "Zelda?" I looked at him. "Link…I'm sor-" I was cutoff and knocked out by someone.

Link's P.O.V.

"ZELDA!" I went wide-eyed as Ganondorf knocked her out and took the robe from her. "I killed you!" He grinned. "but I'm back" Zelda woke and tackled him taking the robe and throwing it to me. I put it on and then ran to the portal taking the sword with me. I saw the Twilight Realm. Zelda looked at me. "Link…i…I love you…" I was speechless and she shoved me through the portal.

(-scene change Twilight Realm-)

"ZELDA!" The last thing I had seen was Gannondorf getting back up. But I was in the Twilight Realm. I could find my Midna again…

A/N-sorry for the short chapter and the late wait…its just that with school starting it sgetting harder to update/


	8. Link and Midna

A/N-(this chapter is one of the dirtier ones…note…I rerated the story M for reasons obvious after reading this chapter)-

Midna's P.O.V.

I sat on my throne staring into nowhere I was remembering Zant's first visit.

flashback

Zant stood over me grinning as he looked down at me. "why so scared princess?" I was quiet not answering him and he gripped onto my skirt and I quickly screamed pulling away from him.

"Don't touch me!" he smirked and then pressed against me gripping onto it again.

"Or what?" I was quiet again and he ripped my skirt off and I looked away tears coming out of my eyes as he removed his robe.

"Zant…what has happened to you…" he didn't answer only rubbed against me both of us naked and I felt his member harden. "Zant…please don't do this…" the tears fell faster.

"To late princess…" he grinned and then he slide his member into my clit and my eyes went wide as he slide deep into me breaking my barrier and stealing my virginity from me I screamed loud and he slide in and out of me forcefully not holding back using all of his strength going deeper with each thrust. I hated him with every ounce of my being. What I hated the most though was that I was enjoying this. He had no mercy with me as he did this I moaned/screamed incredibly loud as I reached my climax and as my clit clamped down on his member his liquids flowed into me. I fell asleep not long after this.

I woke up in my bed the guards and my maid looking at me worried. "Midna? Are you alright your majesty?" I looked at them thinking no.

"I was just raped by Zant…"  
>end flashback<p>

Someone knocked on my door frightening me and shaking me from my memories. "Zant…" I hid and tears came to my eyes as I did.

Link's P.O.V.

I walked into the Twilight Palace and servants led me to Midna's room so I knocked. When no one answered I slowly walked into it. "Midna…?" I heard a shriek and Midna hugged me tight in her true form tears in her eyes.

"Link…I love you…" I smiled holding her to me.

"I love you to Midna…" she leaned into me smiling and I noticed something. She was pregnant. "who's the father?" she looked away tears in her eyes.

"Zant…he raped me…take me back to the light realm…please…" I nodded and then we went back to the broken mirror chamber and Midna looked at the shards. "I can't fix it until I'm married…" I looked at her and then reached into my tunic I had one thing from my mother. I had gotten it form my grandmother she told me it was my moms and she wanted me to have it. I always kept it with me.

I kneeled on one knee holding a diamond ring in one hand and Midna gasped bringing a hand to cover her mouth and I smiled at her "Midna…will you marry me?" she nodded more tears in her eyes and she hugged me close.

"Yes…yes I will…Link I love you…" I put the ring onto her finger and the mirror shards glowed before reassembling and we stepped through into the Light Realm and I held my Wife's hand and she held mine.

A/N-(MILINK FOREVER! That is all… :P)-


	9. de ja vu?

**A/N-wow…I really do NOT remember writing that last chapter…oh well^^…-**

Link's P.O.V.

I stepped out of the portal and I feel to the ground writhing in pain and yelling loudly as I looked at the mirror chamber, thrown in twilight, Midna kneeled beside me screaming my name as tears flowed from her eyes. "LINK!" I suddenly yelled louder and I turned into a wolf. I fell unconscious afterwards.

I woke up and I growled, annoyed, as I was once again chained to a wall in the Hyrule Castle dungeon. I then remembered the situation Zelda had been in when I left to the Twilight Realm. I whined as I realized the Castle was also thrown in twilight and I wondered just how much of Hyrule was in twilight then I heard a familiar voice and Midna hugged me tight tears in eyes.

"Link…I was so worried…" I looked at her and nuzzled her as I was still a wolf and she looked down. "I lost it…the Twilight Crystal…" I nuzzled her more as if to say I don't care.

I then thought 'can you teleport us to Faron woods…I have a feeling the light spirit will need my help…' she read my mind and then nodded and then frowned.

"The portals…they're closed…" she tried every portal and in the end the only one that worked was the one that brought me to the Ordan Spring and suddenly I realized I had a long journey ahead of me…one that I had done before…I walked into Faron woods and then into the Spring there and talked with the light spirit and she gave me the vessel of light and then I raced off into the woods hunting the bugs as Midna rode on my back just like old times, except now she was in her true form.

Soon enough I had all the tears of light and I was a human again and I held my wife close as Fardona (is that the spirits name?) spoke to Midna "_do you still…have the forbidden…power…that repels…the light…?"_ she nodded and then Fardona spoke again _"even they….are not enough…to face the evil…Ganondorf and Zant have used….to come back…you must seek out…a boy…he will have…the triforce of power…"_ both of us gasped at this and then spoke in unison. "you mean Ganondorf no longer has it?" she spoke again _"no…he does not…you saw…it fade…from his hand…did you not…?" _we nodded. And she spoke once again. "_you must…bring back the light…and you must also…search out the boy…his name is Emil…"_ we nodded and then the light spirit vanished as we stared at the spot where he had vanished from before walking out of Faron woods and heading to Hyrule Field. I had to return the light and find this, Emil guy, so I would.

Midna's P.O.V.

I walked beside Link as we walked through Hyrule field. We made camp and stayed there. I took first watch because I was too busy thinking to even consider sleeping. But Link fell asleep in no time and I smiled watching my husband sleep peacefully. I then turned my thought to Ganondorf and Zant…the Fused Shadows wouldn't be enough and we needed some boy named Emil who was now the bearer of the triforce of power…this would all be interesting. And annoying. We had already restored the light and saved Hyrule just to Ganondorf and Zant both to be brought back by some unknown evil. I then turned my thoughts back to my husband. And my child. I soon woke Link so he could take the next watch and I laid down and went to sleep even though I didn't want to…it seemed my child wasn't giving me a choice.

I woke up some time later and was surprised to hear talking. When I sat up I saw Link talking to the Postman handing him a letter. The postman then ran off to deliver the letter. I didn't ask but I looked at Link as he stood up. "You ready Midna?" I nodded and then stood up holding his hand as we continued to walk. We kept walking through Hyrule Field and then we saw a boy about Link's age fighting several monsters. Link ran forward and then covered the boys back and they fought like that back to back and soon all the monsters were gone and the boy looked at Link.

"Thank you…"Link nodded.

"Don't mention it…" He looked at the boy. "What's your name?" He looked at Link.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He put his sword away and then Link nodded.

"Ok…my name is Link." He pointed at me. "and that is my amazingly beautiful wife Midna…" I blushed as he talked about me like that and he smiled seeing me blush and then the boy spoke.

"My name is Emil." Both Link and I stared at him wondering if we had heard him right.

"Did you say Emil?" we said in unison and he nodded.

"Yes…Emil…"

**A/N-yayz! I put myself in the story...but other than that…what evil could be strong enough that the Fused Shadows alone aren't enough to defeat it…MWAHAHA! **

**Link: how much do I get hurt from this point on?**

**Me: uhh…**

**Midna: you better not break my husband…**

**Me: *gulps* ok Midna…-**


	10. Oppisites

**A/N-let me just say now. From now on this story will have enemies and items from other Zelda games…in particularly Phantom Hourglass, Spirit Tracks, and whatever game the four sword comes from…I'll also be throwing in some new characters…since I am doing this I will also say this again…**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT PRINCESS OR ANY OTHER ZELDA GAMES OR ANY CHARACTERS I USE FROM THESE GAMES.**

**I do however own Emil, Emily, Lina, Zelak, and Mika-**

Link's P.O.V.

I stared at Emil as I stood beside Midna. "Emil…we were told by a light spirit that you bear the triforce of power on your hand and If we wanted to stop a great evil we would need your assistance."

He smiled as if entertained. "The triforce of power…I do indeed bear it…but it just appeared a few days ago…I have other…talents…that I would expect is why the spirit told you I was essential to your quest."

I looked surprised as I heard this. "And what exactly would those talents be?" He smiled again, obviously entertained.

"I can open portals in between dimensions."I heard this and I didn't believe. I shook my head as I sat beside my wife.

"No. no way you can open portals to other dimensions." He just nodded.

"I can. If you want me to I will open one right now…"I nodded and gestured for him to do it. He placed a hand on the ground, I noticed that on the back of it was the triforce of power, and begin murmuring in an unintelligible language and then a moment later a black hole appeared under his hand growing larger and larger and then color was added and he stood up and the portal was also upright and I stared into it. I saw some type of Hyrule, but it looked…weird… "There I opened it…" I looked at him then the portal.

"And to what dimension, exactly, does It lead to?" I looked at him and then he spoke.

"The dimension of the Spirit Tracks." I looked at him. He gestured to the portal motioning for me to watch and I did and I went wide-eyed as I looked through it and I saw…me…but I looked…smaller…and…different…and I also saw another version of Zelda…she was also smaller and different. I then protested when he closed the portal.

"Why did you do that?"I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Because you idiot it is not our time for us to go to that dimension. We will know when it is time…or I will at least…" Midna was confused as she sat by me, probably thinking of that other, smaller, and weirder looking me.

"So does that mean there's a certain place we need to go?" he nodded and opened another one and I saw an exact replica of Hyrule field except everything was backwards...and standing on the other side of the portal were three people, two girls who were Hylian, and one boy who was Twilian. I jumped as I stared at one of the girls. She was wearing the exact same thing as me...even my floppy hat…It was then that the other girl, who had green eyes and blond hair with a blue and gold dress on and also looked like a female version of Emil, spoke.

"Well are you just going to stand or walk through?" The Hylian girl and the Twilian boy jumped before stepping through the portal and the boy stood in front of Midna and the girl stood in front of me as we looked at each other and then we all spoke in a jumble.

Me, the Hylian girl, Midna, and the Twilian boy said "Who are you?"

Emil said "Hello Emily" and smiled.

The girl who looked like him, Emily, smiled back and said. "Hello Emil." She then got annoyed and turned to her companions. She pointed at the Twilian boy. "This is Mika." She pointed to the Hylian girl. "This is Lina."

Emil turned to us and pointed to me. "This is Link." He pointed to my wife. "This is Midna…Mika, Midna is your dimensional opposite."

Emily pointed at me. "Lina, Link is your dimensional opposite." We stared at each other completely silent and then smiled and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you guys…Lina…you and Mika…are you two married?" Lina smiled and nodded.

"Yes we are…you and Midna must be to?"I smiled and nodded.

Mika looked at Midna and said. "Are you princess of the Twilight Realm?"

She nodded "You must be Prince of the Twilight Realm where you come from?" He nodded then Midna looked at Lina. "And she…was she…raped by any chance and ended up pregnant?" Mika nodded solemnly.

**A/N-the end! For this chapter! Wow I really mixed things up this chapter didn't I?-**


	11. Sorry

First off Sorry guys but this isn't chapter 11…I'm also REALLY sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. Real Life just kind of got in the way…it always does that…BUT I am writing the next chapter now and I plan on having it up sometime soon although I might not…Sorry again guys…


	12. Liliana Chapter 11

**A/N-okay here we go! My writer's block is gone I have several ideas for this chapter and I can finally write chapter eleven! Even better I've got a lot more enemies to add^^ and from this point over the story is a crossover with ToS**

**Midna: What did I say about breaking my husband…**

**Me: Uhhh…I…Link you're a hero! You have to protect me! **

**Link: You're on your own…**

**Midna: Disclaimer he doesn't own Zelda or anything else…and soon he might not own his life…**

**Me: Oh yeah this chapter has more mature content then the others so warned you!**

- Hyrule Castle -

Black Flames drenched in shadow flickered and flared as a dark, feminine figure sat upon the throne lightning striking in the background as she grew impatient and she spoke very loudly. "Zant! Zanta! Hurry up, We need this ritual to be finished before the moon wanes."

"Y-Yes mistress Liliana…." Zanta said as she looked up at her, she was Ganondorf's opposite except for the fact that she looked nothing like him and the fact that Ganondorf worshipped _her_. If she wanted to she could act like a normal citizen of Castle Town. If she did, however she would be the kind who sold themselves off for money.

"Where's Zant?" She narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she gripped onto the sides of the throne. "You know I don't like waiting. Zanta backed away slightly.

"H-He's getting the last materials we need…" Liliana smiled.

"Excellent…"Both Zant and Zanta believed that Liliana was a goddess and Ganondorf was a god. Liliana flexed her hand slightly. As the lightning struck again showing a glimpse of her, no matter how slight. As the light flashed on her it revealed her black leather suit which was stretched tight against her skin and in some places it didn't cover her completely, showing her D-Cup breasts and her clit that she used to charm men. The men were always either never seen again, or only seen as her servants.

"M-mistress, if I may ask, will you allow me to help him…?" Liliana smiled in a sadistic kind of way.

"Yes of course. The sooner the ritual is completed, the better. We _must _summon them as soon as possible." Zanta nodded.

"Y-yes mistress…another thing, we have everything we need to summon Vaatii and Viitaa, we only need the items needed to resurrect Ganondorf." Liliana smiled her sadistic smile once again.

"And what about Dark Link and Dark Lina? Our friend Malladus? And that other one, I forgot his name. And what about them." She turned to Zanta smiling that smile and Zanta shivered under her gaze.

"W-W-We can't summon any of them until we have Vaatii and Viitaa."

"Ok…then what are you waiting for? Hurry now, go help Zant. I am in NO mood to wait." Zanta nodded and hurried out of the Throne Room lightning and thunder seeming to ring out through the sky once again. "Now where was I…? Oh yes…that's right…" She spoke up. "Send in the next one." She smiled as a fit, strong Hylian man walked into the room his eyes dazed as he stared at her looking over her outfit.

- Hyrule Field -

The four of them were still getting use to the idea of someone completely like them but of different genders when Zant showed up. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

Both Link and Lina acted upon impulse drawing their swords and turning to face him. "Zant." said Link.

"Zanta." said Lina as Zanta appeared at his side. They smiled.

"Oh look they know our names _so _scary…." They looked at them.

"What do you want?" Link stood guard as did Lina. Midna and Mika both had their hands outstretched shadowy orbs of energy in each one of their hands, and Emil and Emily stood up as well, Emil's Bastard Blade shining in the sun and Emily's Ancient Spinner glinting as well.

Zant sighed as he leaned forward touching the tip of Link's sword and pushing it down. "We don't want to fight that's for sure. All I want is this." And before Link could stop him, Zant took two things, a piece of hair from both Lina and Link and a piece of fragment from each of their Hero's Clothes.

"Ta Ta!" Zanta vanished and Zanta grinned.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to leave you guys out here all alone," She snapped a blade made of pure shadow appearing in her hand as she drove it into the ground grinning as she vanished. "bye bye now, have fun." The ground cracked outwards away from the blade, tendrils of shadow spreading outwards from the sword's dark blade digging into the ground.

"What's happening?" Link yelled out loudly.

Lina cried as she fell dizzily Midna doing the same at the same exact time. Link glanced at her worriedly and Mika glanced at Lina. They shook their heads leaning against each other. "Don't worry…."

"…we'll be…"

"…fine…"

"…just the…."

"…baby kicking…" Link and Mika were slightly confused as to how they finished each other's sentences but they turned standing in front of the two girls as Emil and Emily stood beside them guarding them better then Link and Mika.

Link held up the Master Sword and a Twilight Spear appeared in Mika's hands as six tendrils spread outwards from his body. Slowly the shaking stopped and a dark, formless blob rose from the crack. _"I seeeee, into your minds….into your hearts…I feed off of your hate…your fear….your sorrow…" _A shudder ran through Link and Mika and the blob shook slightly. _"…I know your darkest secrets…your worst fears….I am the perfect warrior…you are my next victims…" _The blob then changed its form changing, and to Link it looked like Midna…to Mika it looked like Lina…

"Help me Link, please help me…" It cried out and link froze his sword falling to the ground.

"Mika don't let him hurt me…please don't…" There were tears running down the illusions face and Mika also dropped his weapons the Fused Shadows vanishing as he was brought down to his knees.

Emil glanced at them then at Emily. "Protect them…" She smiled softly.

"You know I will…"He smiled back kissing her cheek.

"Yes I do…" He turned away from Emily running at the thing slicing through it. "DARK RADIANCE" His sword shrouded in shadow as he ran at the thing slashing through it and slashing it into the air, then slashing it when it fell back to the ground. His eyes turned a deep shade of red. "Playtime's over." The air seemed to shimmer around him as he opened his eyes a red butterfly symbol glowing in his eyes as he ran towards the thing slashing at it several times, the creature protesting as each hit landed perfectly.

"_Nooo! We cannot be beaten!"_

Emily smiled shaking her head rolling her eyes. "Oh how boys can get…" Midna and Lina laughed smiling as by now Link and Mika were laying beside them unconscious from whatever that thing had done.

"This, is the final strike!" He spun around the creature his grinning madly his eyes flashing as he brought his sword down through it flames erupting consuming the creature as it's protests grew louder.

"_NOOOOO! WE MUST NOT LOSE!"_

By this point Emil laughed insanely tilting his head back. "DARKNESS DEVOURS!" A rainbow type of Mana and flames formed around him, surrounding him as he focused it into a beam blasting the creature with it. "Ain Soph Aur!"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ A metallic screech rang out through the field Link and Mika jumping awake as they heard it and the thing collapsed vanishing as the sword of darkness was shattered into pieces. Emily looked worried.

"He doesn't usually go that far with his attacks…" Emil stumbled his eyes fluttering closed and he slowly fell over. Emily ran forward and caught him holding him tight. "Stupid idiot…" She brushed his hair holding his unconscious form close to herself and Midna realized something for the first time as she walked up to Emily.

"He's not really your opposite…is he…he's more than that…isn't he?" Emily nodded as she held his form close to himself. "He's really my husband…and my name is really Marta…he only called me Emily to get you guys to believe that we were opposites…but we aren't my name used to be Marta Lualdi…but it's Marta Castagnier…" Midna nodded.

"He'll be okay…you have to believe it…"

Marta smiled softly as she heard Midna's words. "I know he will…"

- Hyrule Castle -

"Uhhhh…..Ohhh yess…" Zanta slowly walked up to the room and she knocked on the door. All voices ceased as there was shuffling as clothes were put back on and then a scream rang out. Liliana walked out of the room and smiled sadistically at Zanta, a blood covered whip hung over Liliana's shoulder. "Yes…?"

"Umm…well mistress you….uhhhh…told me to….uhhhh…come get you when the ritual was prepared."

"Oh goody. By the way, remind me to tell someone to clean up that room later. It seems as if there's dead body and some clothes scattered about the floor in there. "

Zanta nodded and started leading Liliana to the room where they had prepared. "We did as you said, Mistress, and we prepared it in the highest point in the castle." Liliana smiled pleased.

"Good good…." She followed Zanta until they came to the bottom of a tall tower, at which point Liliana went ahead of Zanta walking up the stairs quickly and them smiling breathing in deeply as she came into a room at the op of tower that had a summoning circle _carved_ into the floor blood covering it completely and a bed lay in the middle of it. "Very good indeed." She proceeded to walk around the room examining it before she smiled. "Excellent! Let us begin!" Thunder and lightning struck once again lightning the room for an instant, just an instant showing the white stains in Liliana's leather suit.

**A/N-Please read and review! Thoughts about Liliana! I plan on having the next update sometime soon.**


End file.
